The invention relates to a device and a method for checking bores or edges and, in particular, for recognizing burrs in or on an object of measurement.
Burrs can occur where workpieces are machined and chips are thereby removed from the material of the workpieces. For example, burrs can occur on bores or edges. Burrs can cause a disturbance for a number of reasons. There should, for example, be no burrs at interfaces which are to be sealed as this would influence the sealing effect. It may be desirable for there to be no projection of material on workpieces. The presence of burrs which drop off during component assembly can be a nuisance. If they fall off during operation of a unit, this can destroy it. Burrs at the edges of the material of a workpiece to be coated can result in irregular paint densities. Sharp-edged burrs on outer workpiece surfaces can cause injury due to cuts.
It is, therefore, often necessary to make a check for burrs after the machining of the workpiece, and this may involve two aspects, namely a qualitative burr check as to whether burrs are present and a quantitative check as to whether, for example, a certain tolerance for the height of a burr is exceeded.
A sensor device for checking burrs, which is universally employable in a simple way, is described in German patent application No. 101 03 177.7, which corresponds to the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 047,447 on Jan. 14, 2002 and belongs to the applicant of the present application. These patent applications are not previously published.